User talk:RoseKayAdams
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rosalie, daughter of Aphrodite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 07:22, April 19, 2011 Welcome! Hi RoseKayAdams! I just read the Titan's Spy and it's great! Couldn't wait for the next chapters! Welcome to this wikia, by the way. I have a fanfiction story too. Leave a message in my talk page if you wanna ask me something or just plain talk. [[User:Storm_wolf01|'Storm']] Hi! Welcome to the wiki! I love your story so far! It's so creative and imaginative! I can't wait to read more. I'm an admin here, so if you need anything, just ask. [[User:Kakki10|'Kakki10 - ']][[User talk:Kakki10|'Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight|'Banoight']] 14:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks everyone :)RoseKayAdams 04:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Titan's Spy! One of the best, I've ever read! BTW Thanks for saving Percy and Annabeth! Percy Jackson12 17:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for reading!!! :D Rose 13:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) The Girl with Wings Hi Rose! It's Storm. I read your new story and it's way beyond awesome. I mean, Nike's daughter? Genius! Couldn't wait for the next stuff. You should read mine too. It's sort of dumb, but oh well! Go to my page for my fanfiction. Keep up the good work, Rose! I really love the Girl with Wings. [[User:Storm_wolf01|'Storm']] THANKS A LOT! I'm really happy you loved it :) I'm gonna read your stories soon :) THANKS AGAIN! xxx, Rose 13:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Finally! I kept waiting for you to work out the Girl With Wings! Great job! :) Storm wolf01 12:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thankssss :) Oh by the way, I read all of your stories and they were absolutely AWESOME! My favorite was Blue Eyes :D Congratz for making such lovely stories! :) Rose 13:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Pages Only admins have the ability to delete pages. Which one would you like to be deleted? [[User:Kakki10|'Kakki10 - ']][[User talk:Kakki10|'Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight|'Banoight']] 20:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) the titan's daughter please :) thank youuuu!! :DRose 06:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. It's now deleted. It was no trouble. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 17:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Really?! I suck at Religion too! I have a sneaking suspicion she hates me........ Are you a gleek? I know I am! Do you like the finale? Oh, have you watched it? So awesome! Storm wolf01 07:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you can watch it. It's like BEST. EPISODE. EVER. They're doing original songs again. I reckon you know Klaine. (Kurt and Blaine) http://www.watch-glee.com/ They're kind of silly. I think Battle of the Constellations can be deleted. I kind of liked Dark Past. Storm wolf01 09:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't suck at Religion. I'm kinda surprised when I saw my card and my grade at that subject was pretty low. I know I did good! Anyways, can you check out my new story? I was getting bored a few hours ago, so I made this. Thank you. :) Storm wolf01 12:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi rose! Can I collab with you in my story The Crown of Kronos? You can use Victoria Watts and Alex, the daughter of Hades. I love them. Thank you!. Storm wolf01 02:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Please add your OCs in The Crown of Kronos, Alex first, as co-captain. Can you think of a good blessing of Hades? Teehee. :) Storm wolf01 03:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Uh..... How about Hades giving her a helm of darkness? Not much powerful than her dad's but still okay. How about that? :) Let's add Victoria Watts! And her ability is like, ummm, able to see the result of a fight and determine victory...... (Sorry if Im annoying.) That's cool. :) hehehe Storm wolf01 04:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) um.... my yahoo account is storm_bringer01@yahoo.com :) Storm wolf01 04:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm usually at school, but I'll do my chapters in the weekends or nights. :) Storm wolf01 04:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Idea! Their ride is a golden limousine with sky-blue wings and auto-pilot mode. thank you. :) Storm wolf01 04:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that was me :) Storm wolf01 04:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i appreciate the comment by the way you would,nt happened to have read a book called maximum ride the angel experimentSparx12 17:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Sparx12 Son Of Ouranos P.S heres a picture of nike i wonder if it captures you or your mom its a book about these kids that was grafted with avian dna that had cause them to grow wings rose, i have to say you are like the NICEST person on this wiki!!!! like you go around to every page and tell people you cant wait and that its awesome and stuff.... justtt wanted to say that :P so ur awesome! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 06:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) but seriously its amazing how nice you are to ppl!!!OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 06:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC)